


A Dream to See

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Character Death, Day At The Beach, E-mail, Fights, First Time, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Last Time, M/M, Sunsets, dorky kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: I walked to the shore. When the waves came, I ran away until the waves receded. While he kept silent since earlier.I looked for a moment, a gorgeous view in front of me. For free of course.I chuckled, but strangely enough, tears fell in my cheek.





	A Dream to See

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

I looked for a moment, the view presented in front of me.

A sunset.

The wave hit my leg, I looked down. Smiled with blank eyes. 

Same date. Same time. I didn’t have to look at the watch to know it, the sun had already told me. 

The first and the last time. 

—-----------------------— 

“It makes me remember our first date.” The guy with a super messy hair stared straight west, his smile was dazzled by the sun. 

“Isn’t that the reason we came here now?” I snorted. Remembering our 3 full days fought to set where to go for our first date—and that time, I lost.

He laughed softly, the nature show nearly ended, replaced with soft rays of the moon. Kuroo sighed, stared at me earnestly, he patted my shoulder and gripped it tightly. “Yakkun…” 

I chuckled, “Ah, finally… Are you really ready this time?” He frowned, “you already know?”

“You looked like you want to say something and you acting up really weird lately.” I looked back, pat his hand that gripped my shoulder—it started to hurt. “You already know?” he asked again, with the serious tone for now. I shook my head. I only knew that he wanted to say something, but I didn’t know what he wanted to say. 

He sighed softly, then took a deep breath. “I have to go, Yakkun…” 

His grip had already been released from earlier. I was already walked toward the coast, stopped, took the slipper I left on the sand, then turned to him. “Where?” 

He stopped for a while, think. I chuckled, “if you don’t want to say it, I’ll go first.” I jogged to the hotel, and he answered that with raising his head that had been down from earlier.

He whispered that name, so soft that almost lost to the sound of the waves, but I heard it and sounded really clear on my ears. A name of a place that I knew so well although I never come to see. I turned back, didn’t believe what I just heard. “ My professor suggested me to go there. One of his best friends see potential in me and want me to meet—ah I mean—study directly with him.”

I stunned, blinked my eyes. “Yakkun, you know very well, you’re the one that knows this very well,” 

“If this is my dream, right?” He continued with his eyes locked onto me that been looking down, my eyes began to glaze over. 

I nodded a little, still processing the information I just had. Kuroo wasn’t joking, having a relationship with him for four more years, I know him well.

“That’s why, Morisuke,” I was been looking down, raised my head when heard my first name called. One of the reasons Kuroo wasn’t lying—joking—was when he called my first name, and I always hate that. 

“You’re okay with this, right, Yakkun?” He asked softly, made me didn’t realize the drops on my cheek, it wasn’t a tear, but—

“It’s started raining, Yakkun. Let’s go.” He started to walk fast while pulled my hand toward the hotel.

 —-----------------------—

Same date. Same time. Yet in a different place. 

Wasn’t this the view that you always saw, Kuroo? Did you see it? The view that you always liked, the view you wanted to show me. 

Today I saw it. Thank you, it was really beautiful just like what you told me. 

—-----------------------—

That morning, Yaku’s phone rang, on the screen written an unsaved number and it came it wasn’t this country telephone number. Yaku fell silent for a while until he decided to pick it up.

“I am sorry, am I with Morisuke Yaku?” a voice with a foreign language that he mastered well came from the opposite of the telephone.

“Yes,” I answered. The opposite continued their word, I fell silent.

Maybe because I just woke up, my brain didn’t comprehend their words correctly. I asked them to repeat the information. 

“Yes, we’re from the hospital of—” the continuation sounded faint, but then I focused on the sentence, “We would like to inform you that Tetsurou Kuroo already—” 

My fingers swiftly hung up the call. Falling down, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. 

And without knowing the reason, the memory of that time played offhand.

  
—-----------------------—

“We already talked about this before, and I would never change my mind.” 

“Yakkun… and we already fought this about these 2 last days.” Kuroo, the person who was in front of me right now, the one that I glared at, sat on his favourite couch with a long face. 

It had been a few days I and Kuroo fought about where would be the best place to go for the first date. At first, we just threw our ideas to each other, until it blew up where we started to say which place the best—along with the most reasonable reason—and ended up with— 

“Beach is the best place for a holiday, you know that? There you can play water, making a sandcastle, sunbathing, and—” 

“Beach? You didn’t get anything except hot there! A better place would be mountains!” I stared sharply as the replied. 

“Mountains? Yakkun, please, what you only get there is only trees and trees! If not, then you only see wild animals. Do you want to be their food for free? Or you want to tame them, so you can make a circus?” 

—Ended up with our favourite place. 

And we continued the fight until Kuroo looked to the clock and blinked his eyes. 5 hours we spent on this, started since we came home from uni. Kuroo turned to me again, then chuckled. “Do you remember? There’s an assignment we have today and have to be collected tomorrow afternoon too?” 

I looked at the clock and turned to him again, “then?” 

“How about this, the professor never play when giving assignments. So, how about we decided by this?” Kuroo made a sardonic grin. 

I shook my head not understanding, made his smile more cynical. “The one who has the higher score, Yakkun. He is the winner.” Kuroo chuckled slowly. 

I snorted. “Sure thing, don’t you be sorry for this, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo nodded, “the winner determined by tomorrow night, I have a part-time work with him, so I can get ours first.”

I turned back, walked to my room. Kuroo now was one roof with me was expected to be one of the students that had an opportunity to graduate first. Even though he didn’t know, if I want, I can get whatever I want. 

I opened my laptop, glanced to the time set on the laptop screen, it was 6 o’clock. Who wanted to have their dinner if that means lost to this fight?

 

The next night, Kuroo went home with a big smile on his face. 

—-----------— 

“C’mon, Yakkun… Don’t make that kind of face~ this is our first date, after all! Smile, Yakkun, smile!” Kuroo who from early morning already make a fuss for today, smiled widely since he woke up.   

I only snorted as the answer, backed leaning my head to the window while staring out. 

“Yakkun, Yakkun, let’s go out,” I answered with a murmured, back to sleep. “Yakkun…” Kuroo shook my body again, I opened my eyes, “We had reached already?”

Answered shortly with, “Yes, let’s go out first.” I closed my eyes again, following his direction and his grip got out of the bus. 

It took a lot of time after the bus left until I could focus my vision and looked around. I frowned and looked to Kuroo who already looked to me since earlier, waiting for my reaction—grinned. 

“What the hell?” 

“We’re 12 kilos away from our destination,” Kuroo answered, laugh in fear. My frowned got deepen, “12 kilos?” answered with a nod. 

As if he knew what I wanted to say, Kuroo straight away opened his mouth, “I have a reason why we got out here.” I sighed, couldn’t understand what he thought. “We’re only walking for 12 kilos, Yakkun. C’mon~” 

I clicked my tongue, started to follow him. 

—-----------------------—

 A sound of notification heard from my phone, I glanced to it. Smiled a little. It was another email from Black Cat with a beach. I chuckled, this was the fifth email during these 8 months he was there. 

   _Morning, Yakkun! Although I’m sure you got this email when it was evening www. I don’t have any exciting things to tell you, that’s why I didn’t send you anything for more than 3 months? I think…_

_So? How’s east so far? It’s spring, right? I miss Sakura~ ╥﹏╥ Hmmm… I don’t know what to say here… but I don’t want to keep it this short… Help me, Yakkun…_

_Ah! Lev Haiba! You remember him?—_  

“Of course not, you idiot. I didn’t ever hear that name…” 

— _The half-Japanese!! So, the possibility of you to come here or he comes to Japan is quite… small. So here, me, Kuroo Tetsurou, introducing you, Lev Haiba!!!_

_As you know, and just like any other Caucasian, he is half-Japanese, half-Russian. Has a white hair—but he’s not old! He is really tall, I mean really tall is realllllly tall. He has a slanted(?) kind of eyes? I’m not sure how to describe it._

_And just like in any other introduction, we give the name after all the description of him, right?—_  

“No, idiot. You introduce their name in the beginning and you already mention it a thousand times, you idiot.” My eyes started to wet, I couldn’t read the continuation. 

—-----------------------— 

“Is it still far away?” I started to decrease my speed, under direct this fierce afternoon sun, walking wasn’t the choice I liked. Kuroo didn’t answer, keep walked forward with the constant pace. 

We continued walking, the view around us only stretch of rice fields from earlier, began to be replaced by home residents, and began to fill the roadside, we entered a town—I think. I’m not sure, I’ve never been here before.

Kuroo turned, entered one of the houses—which looks like a shop. In front of it, looked a billboard of a bowl with noodles on it. “Ramen?”

I and Kuroo sat face to face, after ordered and now waiting, I sighed, “you’re so calm since earlier.” 

Kuroo turned to me, “if I opened my mouth, your chatter will getting longer.” I kicked his leg under the table, it made a `dug’ sound, fortunately, the shop was quiet. 

I looked around, “where do you find this place?” Kuroo shrugged and I kicked his leg one more time. 

“It hurts, Yakkun.” I stared sharply, I’m asking seriously. 

“This is my favourite ramen shop if I went to this beach…” the waiter—or it was what he looked like—come and served the ramen as ordered, said carefully, “just like always, Kuroo-kun.” Kuroo nodded and said thank you. 

“It tastes really good, no regret I promise, try first.” 

I glanced to the ramen bowl with the steaming steam. Well, it looked okay for me. I took the gravy with the spoon which was available, I started to sip it. 

—-----------— 

“Yakkun, don’t make a long face like that… soon we’ll arrive!” Kuroo poked my cheek. I glanced annoying to him, ward his hand. 

“Ouch, Yakkun. What happens to you? Soon we’ll be there! I promise!” Kuroo stroked his hand that I warded, pretended to be in pain. I snorted annoying, didn’t care about it. 

Who would care about the distance or destination if they had something more annoying just happened to them? Ramen. Sweet. 

“Arrgghh! Everywhere ramen is spicy food, Kuroo! There’s no ramen that sweet just like earlier! IS YOUR TONGUE DUMB OR SOMETHING?” Remembering that, I spilt all of my frustration while punched his stomach. 

“But, Yakkun, the ramen there is so good… moreover, if it is sweet…” he said while holding his stomach and moaned in pain. I snorted again, who knew how much time I did that today.

 —-----------— 

We continued the trip in silence, or what it should be because Kuroo kept humming happily—mumbling his favourite song. 

I, the one who kept looking down didn’t care, raised my head. The sound of waves. Finally, we'll be there in no time. I sighed in relief, started to follow Kuroo’s pace who kept walking quickly. 

We arrived when the fierce of the sun began to subside, the air of the beach in the afternoon was so refreshing. I never knew that. Kuroo placed his bag in the wooden chair not far from where I stood, calling me to come there. 

“There’s still an hour before the day turns to darken, do you want to do something?” I shook my head as the answer, I had barely gone to the beaches, so I didn’t know a fun thing to do here. 

Time passed by and spent with nothing until Kuroo decided to open his mouth, 

“You know, Yakkun. In one of the countries in Indonesia, people there sell the sun to the visitor.” I turned to him, interested in the story. 

“In common sense, the sun can’t be sold, moreover to the visitor. How come? The sun divided up then they give it one by one?” Kuroo laughed slowly while I just chuckled, “You sound like an old man.” 

“Not like that, but they show the visitor the natural performances presented by the sun, not for free of course!” Kuroo smiled at me, ignoring my words. 

“So, what do you think, Yakkun? There they have to ‘buy’ the sun first to enjoy it, while we’re in here can just sit and enjoy it.” Kuroo laughed—in his typical laugh. I nodded, agreed with him. 

“C’mon, Yakkun. The show is going to start.” Kuroo pulled my arm, walking fast, and stop until the shore, he stopped when the sea levels already as high as my calf. I fell silent, stared at the scenery of sun setting I never saw before. 

Sunset for the first time. 

—-----------------------— 

I sighed, it had been a month since Kuroo left from this apartment, from this city, from this country. I looked to the calendar, then to the clock. It was 11 o’clock at night passed. I decided to close the laptop, went to sleep. 

In the morning, the time I opened my eyes—half sleeping. A sound of a notification from my phone heard. The clock on my room showed the time 10 a.m. the alarm on my phone didn’t chime, which today was a weekend. I opened the screen lock and saw the notification with a title I very familiar with. 

 _Black Cat with a Beach._  

Kuroo sent me an email—news—I had been waiting for. I tapped immediately and read fast. 

   _Nyaa~ how are you there? Sorry, I just let you know after a long time, but I’m alright! Long story short, I’ll summarize a month here._

_I was given a week to have a break from the uni, who knows for what ┐(´～｀)┌ and of course I used it to search for my favourite place for me while here. Although, in the end, I didn’t find a good place… （；へ：）_

I chuckled to read it. 

_But on that last day, Yakkun. My roommate—he’s half-Japanese, I’ll introduce to you later—recommend me 2 beaches to go. The next day I went right there._

_The view was really beautiful, Yakkun. If you come here, there’s a must to go! Definitely! My favourite thing when I arrived at the second beach, it was almost evening. When I took off my sandals, walking through the sands and the waves started to hit my legs, I stopped there. Remember our first date? Exactly at that time. The thing that made the difference was the place, and at that time, there was no you._

_I think that is, for now, Yakkun. The rest of it was only me studying, study, and study. A month passed without any news, don’t miss me. Moreover, if you cry when you read this, I’m the one in trouble._  

Damn it. Without realizing tears start flowing on my cheek. 

_I’ll be waiting for the replies! (ฅ'ω'ฅ)_

—-----------------------—

I looked to the ceilings, stared blankly. Made aware by the sound of an opened door. I looked to the sound source, Kuroo came out from the bathroom while drying his hair. I lay down again, stared blankly the ceilings.

“Yakkun…” Kuroo called softly, a sign that ‘the conversation’ back earlier would continue. “I want you to decide this.”

I rose up from the bed, shook my head. “This is your affairs, Tetsu. I don’t have the right to give the choice.”

Kuroo silent, “this semester is the last, Morisuke.”

“This semester would be the last one, the rest will continue there if you agree with that.”

I smiled, “Kuroo, I’d never disagree with that. This is your dream, I don’t have any rights to—” I stopped, realizing something was wrong. Kuroo approached me, his hand wiped the tears that fell down on my cheek.

I cried that night.

—-----------------------—

Here, I stood in the meeting line of sand and waves of a beach I stepped on for the first time.

“Mr Yaku?” I turned to the sound source, a tall guy with a weird white hairstyle, with cat-looking eyes. I never met this person before, but I was pretty sure who he was.

Lev Haiba is his name—I already mention it a lot, huh? But, surely, Yakkun. Even though you never met him before, I’m pretty sure you’ll know it by one glance! I’m always good at describing something.

The hell, Kuroo. You didn’t describe anything look alike.

“Lev-san. Pretty nice to meet you.” I bowed to him, to look up to see his face. This person was really tall, for sure.

“I can speak Japanese, Yaku-san. It’s okay… and don’t call me with the honorifics, I’m younger than you guys.”

Ah, Kuroo never said about this. "Thank you for coming today, Lev-kun."

He shook his head as the answer, "No, Yaku-san. I don't have any schedule for today. who knows that it would turn out to be like this." I was silent.

“You must know about me already, Yaku-san. Kuroo-san certainly told you a lot of things.” Lev smiled, I wasn’t sure about the smile he showed, but it seemed sad.

“Kuroo-san was a good person, he liked to me if I found any difficulties, he also really smart in class.”

I silent, listening to his story. “Kuroo-san also really easy to get along with, he had a lot of friends here, Yaku-san.”

I nodded, I had met some of them just then. Looking down, my eyes started to heat up.

“Whenever we had free time, he liked to tell me how like he was in here. To continue his dream he said.” Lev sighed, but continue the story. “But, Yaku-san.”

“The most thing Kuroo-san always told me was how much he missed Japan, back there, meet his family, meet his friends, and to meet you, Yaku-san.”

My tears flowed at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know...
> 
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)  
> Thank you for reading! c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ


End file.
